Silent Hill: The Arrival
by gothmatt159
Summary: On her way to see her ill mother, 24 yeah old Willow Becker, received a call from one of the hospitals in Silent Hill. Her Friend Goes Missing And Teams Up With A Cop To Find Her After Finding Out Her Mother Died of a virus Twelve Years Earlyer
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any part of the title "Silent Hill" or its characters, they belong to Konami. I Hope you enjoy, and if so I shall upload Chapter II. ^_^

This Chapter Contains Strong Language, And Sexuality Anyone 16+ please keep away...

On her way to see her ill mother, 24 yeah old Willow Becker, received a call from one of the hospitals in her childhood home, Silent Hill. Until strange things happen this might be the end for her…

_________CHAPTER I_________

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.*

I _hate _getting up at the butt crack of dawn to go to work, I work as a doctors assistant, the only real reason I get up is 'cuz my best friend, Eileen Galvin works there, but the thing it I really hate waking up with a headache.

"Ah… you might as well put me out of my misery!" I whined.

While in pain I took a goddamn pill and got in the shower and went to work.

Around 1:30PM my cell phone rung…

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Willow Becker?" said a voice.

I know what you're thinking, "Willow, that's a strange name." well it's a hell of alot better then Gwyneth.

"Yes, who wants to know?" I asked in a weird felling tone.

"This is Dr. Kaufmann, here at Alchemilla Hospital, in Silent Hill; it's your mother…" He told me.

"Okay wait, what?" I asked.

"Your mother was in an accident." He said.

"What?" shocked and distorted I asked.

"I'll fill you in if you come down."

"Uh? Yeah I should be there in five hours."

Hanging up and walking to my bosses' office I asked him if I could leave early and that my mother was in the hospital. Of course he said "No" because he's a dick, but I left anyway, then I ran into Eileen on my way out.

"You're gonna get fired if you do this." She told me.

"I don't care let the little fucker fire me, I know he's not gonna do it."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Silent Hill, My mom's in the hospital." I told her, she really liked my mom.

"Aw… I remember that place remember bucktoothed Kaufmann?" she said…

"Aw shit I knew I've heard that name before… he's works at the hospial… he's the one who called me, look I gotta go, I'm sorry!" I told her.

"Hey, can I come with you?" She asked, which I thought it was really sweet.

"Sure, but what about…"

"Fuck him, I caught him sucking Brad Armstrongs dick last night during inventory." Is told me, which I'm glad she did, now we've got something to on his little ass.

Finally getting off the highway I finally made it to, Virginia, Silent Hill is the town Eileen and I grew up in, my mom practical raised her, her mother was admitted into the Silent Hill Mental Asylum when she was just eight years old, for trying to hang herself.

"So are we almost there?" Eileen asked me, we had been driving for four and a half hours, and it was getting dark.

"Uh, yeah we should be there in twenty minutes."

As we approached the turn-off, it was dark and foggy.

"Where the hell is all this fog coming from?" Eileen asked.

"I don't know, let me see if I've got fog lights!" I told her.

While I was searching for the lights, all the channels on the radio were full of static, even our cellphones were full of static.

When I flipped the switch there was a police officer was standing in the road… I lost control and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any part of the title "Silent Hill" or its characters, they belong to Konami. I Hope you enjoy and if so I shall upload Chapter III. ^_^

On her way to see her ill mother, 24 yeah old Willow Becker, received a call from one of the hospitals in her childhood home, Silent Hill.

_________CHAPTER II_________

When I woke up, it was freezing; it had started snow there was snow everywhere.

"Eileen?" I shouted.

Where the hell are you? I thought to myself.

"Maim, maim are you alright?"

There was a woman's voice coming from behind, was it that cop from before? I thought.

"Maim? Are you alright? Can you move?"

"What? Uh, yeah."

I opened up my car door and fell to my knees.

"Please, officer my friend she's… gone!" I told her.

"Okay we'll find her but first I've gotta take care of you first, come on there's I diner up the road." She told me.

When we finally got to the diner I fell to my knees again.

"Your leg, come on let's get inside."

We sat down in a booth, and my leg was pretty banged up.

"Your bleeding!" I said.

"Yeah, I crashed my bike down there, I hit my head on a rock pretty bad to, what about you? Why are you here?" she asked.

"Uh, I was told my mom was taken to Alchemilla Hospital." I told her.

Okay like why do you look all suspicious? I thought to myself.

"Alchemilla? That place is abandoned because of the storm."

Okay what the hell was she talking about?

"Excuse me? Officer Bennett, but one of the doctors there called me and told me she was there!"

She got up out of her seat and walked over to the front doors.

"I'll take you there!" she told me, in a skeptical tone, that really irritates me.

On our way to the hospital, she told me everything as did I, she told me there was a coal fire that still burns underground, then I thought "okay why aren't we dead yet?" When we arrived at the hospital, she was telling the truth, this made no sense at all.

"Well here we are, Alchemilla Hospital… or whatever's left of it."

"Did you here that?" I asked, I heard the sound of feet running off in the distance.

"No."

"Up there." There was a person standing in the upstairs window.

I ran off away from Bennett, and ran to the front desk.

"Okay, map, map, I need a map. Ah-ha, okay! 2F, room 206."

"Hey girl, come back!!!"

God cops are annoying; they don't want to do anything. Running thought the halls of the 1F approaching the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly, nothing happened…

"Are you fucking serious? I gotta take the stairs?" man I hate stairs

Running back to the stairwell Officer Bennett caught up with me.

"What the hell are you thinking running off like that? Look I'm Cybil."

"Okay, well I'm Willow and with that name that means I listen to nobody, soooo goodbye."

"Atleast take this spare radio." She forced

"Whatever." I took then ran ha-ha.

Making to the 2F, I made it to Room 206, and of course I wasted time 'cause there's nothing here, then all of a sudden, the room got very cold, everything out the window froze over like in one of the "Harry Potter" movies.

"Cybil?" I called out, nothing it was quiet.

I silently opened the frozen door as Officer Bennett stood in the hallway frozen solid.

"Oh my god!" I thought "what the hell is going on here?"

I got up the courage to run like hell, I couldn't make it down the stairs with out breaking my ass on the ice, then I heard the elevator on the level "ding" I ran over as a strange thingy waddled out of it.

"What the fuck." I screamed.

Was thing a nurse? That was what it looked like, just a little bloody and had frostbite, bitch had a led pipe, and she looked like she had a dick up her ass.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled. I ran as fast as I could trying not to slip and kill myself, but of course I did. I fucking slipped and slid down what was now a "slide" and bashed my head into the wall and everything blacked out.

I was awoken by what looked like a nurse, what the hell was doing here? And where was, Bennett?

"Hey, are you okay? My name's Lisa I'm a nurse here, your head you're bleeding I gotta tend to it.

"O-Okay." She gave me some weird shit to knock me back out, what the hell did she wake me up for? Oh, whatever… goodnight!


End file.
